1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an elliptical exercise machine and, more particularly, to an elliptical exercise machine capable of providing an adjustable stride.
2. Related Prior Art
There are various types of exercise machines to help users exercise various parts of their bodies. For example, there are treadmills and elliptical exercise machines. An elliptical exercise machines provides an elliptical trace of movement for a user.
An elliptical exercise machine includes a frame, two linkage units and an impedance unit. The frame includes a post supported on a base. The impedance unit is supported on the base and connected to the linkage units. For example, the impedance unit includes a belt wound on a flywheel. The linkage units are placed on two opposite sides of the frame. Each of the linkage units includes a rocking element, a moving element and a pedal. The rocking element includes an upper end connected to the post and a lower end connected to a front end of the moving element. The moving element includes a portion connected to a crank connected to the flywheel. A user sets his or her feet on the pedals of the linkage units and moves the feet along substantially elliptical paths. All users are limited to a common stride since the distance between two ends of each of the substantially elliptical paths is constant although tall users generally want long strides while short users like short strides.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.